Talk:Extra Bonus
Moved from article Moving here, as it's not really appropriate for the article itself, which should cite primary sources (and, if they are canon, cite to our article on that work). * *Devil May Cry 5 Extra Rank List by @DMC5Info - Google Docs Note: *All bonuses are listed in the Devil May Cry 5 Official Complete Guide which is an official guidebook only available in Japanese. The following descriptions were taken from the translations made by @DMC5Info on Twitter. DMC5Info put out a Google Document with these translations which can be found here. *Sealed battles = fights where the area is sealed until all enemies are defeated *H = Human, = Devil Hunter, = Son of Sparda, = Dante Must Die Might be scalable with difficulty level? As a kind wiki editor brought to my attention, it looks like Extra Bonuses might be different depending on the difficulty level. I am busy with other things to test this myself, but, assuming that is true, we need a way to show different number of red orbs for each difficulty. So how would we go about that? Columns? Several rows inside one field for each difficulty? ...This suddenly reminds me of a different discussion we had somewhat recently. My signature is NOT short! 13:23, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :If only a few of them have different values depending on difficulty, then i think it should look like this: Akaza 03:10, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Veggie Roast Isn't unused. As for others: only V gets Leg Wallop (it's for attacking the legs when they break through the ceiling in mission 5), I can give screenshots of Drawn-Out Devil on Nero and Dante stages if need be, and Empusa Escape must also count regular Empusa since you can get it and Red Empusa Hunter at the same time. The regular ones will try to tunnel away like red ones if they've filled up their abdomen and you ignore them. Evil Tim (talk) 20:15, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :I'll see if DMC5Info can check the Japanese book again to check this one. Akaza 21:41, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1120726999293661185 - You got Veggie Roast on M03? Akaza 20:06, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Scanning through my results I have it on M01, M02, M03, M04, M07 (both versions), M08, M11 and M12. ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::Second one also shows Empusa Escape and Red Empusa Hunter on the same mission. Evil Tim (talk) 20:18, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::We sent the file with the Japanese names of the bonuses in order to DMC5Info, their Google Doc. should be getting updated soon and we will probably find out about this Veggie Roast bonus when that happens. Akaza 23:11, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::The Doc. was updated and it looks like Veggie Roast was actually Exceed Weed Whacker all along, do you have Exceed Weed Whacker in any of the missions? This one could have been the one unused instead. :::::The translation says that you have to use a flame attack against the M01 boss for Veggie Roast, but that's out of the question since you got it on all those missions. It being tied to a flame attack must be right though. :::::Perhaps Veggie Roast is related to using a flame attack to kill any Qliphoth Root and not just the Qliphoth Root boss in M01? Akaza 17:08, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Nope, never once seen Exceed Weed Whacker, and I've done a run of the M01 boss where I only used Exceed attacks just to see if it was possible. It probably is fire, as Dante I usually beat them up with Balrog kicks or Kalina Ann. I guess the time I got it as V in 7 was from Nightmare beating up the ones that spawn on the train station platform with his explodey eyebeam. Evil Tim (talk) 19:29, April 24, 2019 (UTC)